Feudal Adventures
by sesshomaruismine99
Summary: Kagome's childhood friend, Miyuki, comes back to Japan to live with the Higurashi's after being in the U.S. for a few years. But what happens when curiosity gets the better of Miyuki and she jumps in the well? And what happens when she meets a certain Inu Daiyoukai? SesshomaruxOC T for possible foul language, violence, and stuff. EDIT:Off hiatus,trying to write as much as possible.
1. Dog ears, trees, and magic wells

INFO

Miyuki is an old friend of Kagome's who lives in the U.S. She left to the U.S at age 10 to stay with her grandma until her passing. She never knew her parents and always considered Kagome and her family to be her own as well. She finished school very early by taking an online course. She is 17 and has decided to accept Kagome's family's offer to come back to Tokyo and live with them. She has never had a boyfriend, she's very klutzy, she's great at math, and she can cook very well. She has amazing archery skills, and can hold her own with a sword. She is pretty good at singing but she refuses to believe it. She has dark blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and is 6' 1".

Also, 'this means thoughts'

"this means speech"

**And this means English is being spoken**

**Well, here we go! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Dog ears, trees, and magic wells.

~\.../~

A blonde girl attempted to weave her way through a ginormous crowd. She looked and saw he childhood friend holding a board with "MIYUKI" written in fancy lettering on it.

'Just leave it to Kagome to make it an art project.' she thought with a small giggle.

"Kagome!" she hollered over the noise, "I'm over here!"

Kagome looked up to see Miyuki waving.

"Miyuki!" Kagome shrieked, running over. "I've missed you! How was the flight?"

"It was fine. Let's get going, I want to meet this brother of yours!" Miyuki said enthusiastically

"Alright, the cab is waiting outside!"

They left the terminal and got in a cab and headed off to the Higurashi shrine.

They pulled up to the shrine, and as Miyuki stepped out of the cab she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

'Ohio was nice, but this will always be home.' she thought happily.

"-ki? Miyuki!" Kagome said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Say what now?"

Kagome giggled at her old friend's short attention span.

"I was saying let's go! Mama wants to see you, its been several years since we've seen you after all."

"Of course." she said with a soft smile.

They walked up the steps and into the house, and were greeted warmly by the Higurashi's.

"Miyuki, it's wonderful to see you again. We all missed you very much." Mama said in her, as always, happy and loving voice.

"I missed you guys too! I'm still kinda tired from the jet lag though, so can I go to bed early?" Miyuki asked, as her exhaustion set in.

"Of course dear." Mama replied.

"We fixed up the guest room for you, it's _blue!" _Kagome said happily.

Miyuki laughed at the fact that Kagome remembered her obsession with that color.

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning. Good night!" and with that, she went up stairs to get some much needed rest.

She opened the door and admired the pure blueness of it all. She smiled as she flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep on impact.

~later~

Miyuki woke up, feeling much better, and rubbed at her eyes. She looked at the clock on her end table,

'10:30. Geez, now I'm gonna be up all night!' she thought, sighing. Then she heard a voice talking none too softly.

"-ome on Kagome! We gotta look for the shards!"

'shards?'

"Inuyasha! My friend just came back! I want to hang out with her before I go back!"

'Go back, what is she talking about?'

Miyuki crept up to the window and peeked out.

"No! We're leaving RIGHT NOW!" a boy with a red kimono, sword, and dog ears yelled to Kago-

'Wait_, DOG EARS? _What on Earth is he?'

The boy, Inuyasha it seemed, began to tow Kagome towards the well house.

'Grrr, I don't care _what_ he is, no one messes with Kagome on my watch!'

She sped down the stairs and out the door, but by the time she got to the yard, they were gone. She looked around, confused, but turned just in time to see the two jump into the old dry well.

'Okaaaay, i'm really beginning to doubt my sanity here...' she thought, extremely freaked out.

'That's weird, why haven't they come out yet? Well might as go check it out.'

She walked up to the well -thoroughly creeped by the old well house -and looked in. Nothing.

'Huh? I _know _they went in here... a secret passage maybe?'

She considered the idea of jumping in, despite the depth and darkness of it.

'Hmmm, it looks scary, but Kagome isn't stupid, she wouldn't go in if it wasn't safe...right? Then again she _was_ just with a dog eared boy... ah to hell with it.' she gave up, and jumped in.

Her eyes went wider than dinner plates, as a strange blueish-purple glow appeared around her, and she became weightless.

'How could Kagome keep something this cool from me? It's like a portal or something!'

Then, as quickly as it came, the light show was gone, and she was at the bottom a the-well, _a- _well.

There were bones, big ones, all over the ground and she knew they weren't there before.

'Okay, then. Dog ears, glowing well, huge bones, it's like a really weird movie...' she thought as she looked around.

She glanced up, and saw a huge, luminescent, full moon. No roof.

'Okay, I really need to get out of here and find Kagome.' she realized, and began grabbing at the vines to yank herself out.

~ten minutes later~

"Stupid -huff- weak -huff- ass -huff- VINES!" Miyuki grumbled, finally finding a vine that didn't snap when she got halfway up. "Geez, I'm covered in scrapes now! I swear I'm going to throttle that girl when I find her..."

Climbing out of the well, she looked around. Trees.

'Wow, so many trees! It's actually kind of nice. The air feels cleaner too! It's like I got pulled back in time.' Her eyes bugged. 'C-could that be what happened?! I mean, it might make sense... I'l just have to ask Kagome when I fin-'

"MIYUKI?!"

'Speak of the devil'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kagome shrieked.

"Nothin' much. Jumping down wells, admiring scenery, theorizing." she stated calmly.

"I-I guess I have to tell you about all _this _then." Kagome said, gesturing to the forest.

"Not really. I think I figured it out." she said. Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. The clean air, trees, all these stars. Time travel, am I right?"

"Y-yeah, good guess..." Kagome said, feeling kinda stupid for not figuring it out when she first came here.

"Now, why don't you introduce me to dog-ears?" Kagome laughed at the nickname.

"Sure, he'll probably be here right about,"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now." Kagome finished with a sigh.

"Inuyasha, this is my friend, Miyuki. She got through the well."

"Well she ain't stayin. We don't have the time to take care of _another_ weak future girl." Inuyasha said rudely. Kagome's eye twitched.

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked in her scary voice. Inuyasha looked at he, realized what he said, and visibly paled.

"I-I didn't mean-what I meant wa-"

"OSUWARI!" She screamed.

Miyuki watched, fascinated, as Inuyasha did a perfect face-plant into the earth.

"Nice trick Kagome!" I said laughing.

"Hmph! I wouldn't have to do it so often if he wasn't such a jerk..." She replied, somewhat peevishly.

"Alright, is there somewhere we can talk? I want you to tell me what you've been doing

while you were here!"

"Yeah! Let's go to Kaede's hut, I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

~end chapter 1~


	2. Inuyasha the baka brain

Chapter 2

~\.../~

"So, we're in the Feudal Era, you broke this Shikon No Tama thing, and now you have to find the pieces and fix it?" Miyuki asked, after having all the details explained by Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo. "Yep. That's about it." Kagome replied. "Well that's actually pretty cool Kags." She said with a smile. "Yeah. I just wish it wasn't so hard to keep up with math while I'm gone." Kagome replied with a small sigh. Miyuki looked at Kagome thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, "Why don't I come?" "E-eh?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Well, think about it, I have nothing for me back home, and you need a tutor in this era. It's a win win situation!" She said, enthusiastically. "Absolutely not! I'm not about to start worrying about _another_ weak human!" Inuyasha shouted(A.N/ when_ isn't_ that hanyou yelling? Lol) "Inuyasha, wouldn't this mean I have to go home to study less? That means more shard hunting, right?" Kagome said craftily. Inuyasha face instantly brightened. "Seriously? No more constant trips to your era?" he asked unbelieving. "Yep." Kagome told him. "Fine. She can stay." Inuyasha said, still happy that they wouldn't be wasting as much time. "Yes!" Kagome and Miyuki said simultaneously. "Hey Kags, since you obviously didn't have time to get anything before you left," Miyuki said, pausing to give a certain hanyou a meaningful glare, " Let's go back and grab our stuff really quick." "Ok." Kagome replied. "HEY! Wait a min-" Inuyasha started, but cut off when he realized they were already gone. "Damn women..." he grumbled. "Inuyasha, Kagome will never fall for you at this rate." Miroku said with a slight sigh. Inuyasha went 20 shades of crimson. "W-what the hell are you talking about?! I don't like that wench!" He shouted, defensively. "Inuyasha, your hopeless." Shippo said. "Grr, say that to my face you stupid runt!" He yelled to the tiny kitsune. "AH!" Shippo yelled, running from a thoroughly pissed Inuyasha.

~elsewhere~

(I've always wanted to say that XD)

"So Kags, when did you and Inuyasha start going out eh?" Miyuki asked Kagome, happily eating some chocolate (A.N/ she is a total chocoholic) Kagome blushed deeply and stammered, "W-what?! We aren't dating! W-hat gave you t-that idea?" "Eh? You sure? I think he's interested in you." She said, playing match maker like always. Kagome's face softened with sadness. "No, the only time he looks at me as anything but a shard detector is when he's thinking about Kikyo..." she trailed off, obviously distressed. "Oh, Kagome, I'm sure he'll come around. He just needs a push in the right direction." She said softly, pulling Kagome into a gentle hug. "I hope so. Miyuki, I think I _really _like him. It's just whenever we _do _have a moment, he ruins it by being totally insensitive or rude. He's just a big ball of mixed signals dammit!" Kagome cried, throwing herself onto the bed in exasperation. 'There's the Kagome I know.' She thought, happy to see Kagome a little more normal. "Well don't worry too much, if he gets to out of control, I'll just teach him not to mess with us!" She said. Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miyuki." "Well let's get going. I'm pretty sure baka brain doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said. "Haha, how right you are." Kagome replied. Miyuki went into the guest room and grabbed the last few things she wanted to bring; her archery set, her sketchbook, and her ipod. "Alright, let's go." she said, walking towards the well house. The two girls hopped in the well, and disappeared in the swirl of blue and violet.

The two walked into Old Kaede's hut to find everyone eating dinner. "We're back!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Took you long enough." Inuyasha said, impatient and grouchy as usual. Kagome's eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, losing her temper almost immediately. "I mean, you were just home, and then you disappear back again!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "INUYASHA! OSUWARI! WHAT, OSUWARI, IS YOUR, OSUWARI, PROBLEM?!" Kagome screamed, overreacting due to stress. "Owwww..." Inuyasha groaned, removing himself from the floor boards. He followed after Kagome, who had stormed angrily out of the hut. She sighed, "Miroku, do you think they will ever learn?" "I am uncertain, only time will tell it seems." "If only Inuyasha weren't so proud!" Shippo added. "Well, let's all get some sleep. Hopefully they'll talk for a good long while." She said. "Alright." Shippo agreed, barely stifling a yawn. With that they all relaxed, resting up for the long journey to begin tomorrow.

~End Chapter 2~

*-*-*-*A.N*-*-*-*

Hello! Ok, I hope this isn't too bad. (I'm half asleep while typing this) And to clarify, I may stray very, _very, VERY_ far from the plot of the anime/manga but like I always say, meh. If It gets confusing feel free to ask me anything. On a random note, I hate Ohms law.

~see ya

Oh and a shout out to Tsukino Aisuru for being the first to comment on this book. ^.^


	3. AUTHOR NOTE ONLY

Hello my few and far between readers. Please don't kill me, but this is just a note chapter. Just letting you all know that i'm going to try and write something today, and if I finish, I will post tonight. Thankyou and, um, go eat a taco. :D


	4. Plots and Creepers

A/N Sorry I haven't updated, i'm lazy and High school is a tad bit crazy. -_- But anyhoo, enjoy! Also, thanks goes to my Dad who gave me an idea on what to do next

Chapter 3

~\.../~

The next Morning, the gang set out continue the search for Naraku. They had been walking for about five hours when Kagome had had enough.

"Inuyasha~a, We've been walking all day! Can't we take a break?"

"No way, we have to keep going!" Inuyasha replied, causing Kagome to become even more irritated.

"Inuyasha, you might be able to walk for 10 hours straight, but we can't last that long! Now we are going to rest and eat something, or I swear to the Kamis I will throw _ALL_ your ramen in a river!" She yelled threateningly.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head, "Y-y-you wouldn't-"

"I would."

"...Fine, we'll set up camp and get a head start tomorrow, happy?"

Kagome instantly returned to her usual happy go lucky mood and started getting out her picnic blanket, "Now, who wants bento?"

Elsewhere...

"Master Jaken, if you keep burning the flowers, I will just have to keep picking more!" A young girl in an orange kimono said. "Foolish girl, can't you take a hint!" Jaken said, brandishing his staff at Rin.

"Jaken."

-gulp- "Y-yes Lord Sesshoma-gak!" Jaken never finished, because Lord Sesshomaru saw fit to plant his foot on top of him. "plsh fuhgve meh Lrd Sesshomru..." Jaken sputtered out along with a generous helping of dirt.

Sesshomaru wasn't listening, because he had just caught the scent of his half-brother and his group. However, there was one scent he did not regognize.

'Could it be another of Naraku's incarnations? No, there is no trace of Naraku's scent... then who could it be?'

Although he may be cold, Sesshomaru did hold one humanlike quality. Curiosity.

"Jaken, watch Rin... and refrain from bludgeoning her with your staff."

"Of course. My Lord, may I ask where you're going?"

All Jaken got was a view of Sesshomaru's back, and silence.

…

Sesshomaru masked his aura then peered out from the tree line at Inuyasha's group.

'So this is the new scent.' He thought looking at the blonde human. 'There seems to be nothing paticularly special about her. No youki, reiki,' Miyuki trips over her feet. 'or coordination. She is a weak link.' Something clicked. 'Or an easy hostage.' With that thought, he melted back into the shadows.


	5. The Demon Lord

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, (again, my only excuse is High School) but here it is for the, *counts* 8 of you who give a damn. Also, I may go back and reformat the other chapters, it's so hard to read...

Chapter 4

~\.../~

Miyuki tripped over yet another small rock and cursed, 'For the love of Kami, why can't I stay upright for ten seconds?'

She stood up and was about to keep walking, when a weird feeling came over her. She continued walking, but subtly glanced to her left, 'Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched?'

She shrugged, 'With all the demons that live in the Feudal Era, I'm probably going to need to get used to it...'

With that thought she continued walking. Only to walk into the back of Miroku, who so _graciously_ caught her, and _just so happened_ to land a hand on her backside.

"Uwah! Hentai!"

-slap-

"Miyuki-chan! I was simply-"

-thunk-

"Save it Hoshi." Said Sango, absently swinging the Hiraikotsu back over her shoulder.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha as he suddenly pulled out tetsusaiga.

"That Bastards here, I smell 'im." Inuyasha said with a menacing growl.

The group armed themselves, even Miyuki, despite the fact that she had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Kags? Which bastard are we referring to?" She asked rather confused.

"Inuyasha only calls one person that," Kagome replied, "his half-brother-"

"Sesshomaru." Said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around, and Kagome shouted a warning to Miyuki, but she didn't move fast enough.

Miyuki felt an arm around her waist, and a sword at her neck. (A.N. I gave him two arms, sue me.)

"Let her go you Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, "What do you want with her?"

Sesshomaru sneered, "She is of little importance to me, however, if you do not give me the tetsusaiga within the month, I will relieve her of her head."

Miyuki paled a bit at the last statement, "Do we _really _need to go into the details?" she mumbled quietly.

She was of course ignored by her captor.

"I will return here on the night of the full moon, if you do not give me the tetsusaiga, you know the consequences."

With that, the demon lord jumped into the air, landing on a cloud of youki, and sped away, slashing Inuyasha with his poison whip-knocking him out- for good measure.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere with you!" Miyuki yelled, and began to squirm and struggle, that is, until Sesshomaru increased the pressure of the blade on her neck.

"Be silent. While a may not kill you as of yet, I will not tolerate disobedience." He said without an ounce of interest in his tone.

At this, Miyuki smirked, "Well get used to it. I'm not the obedient type."

Sesshomaru glanced at her with such an icy glare, it took all her will power not to cower in fear.

"We shall see."

He then put on a burst of speed, and disappeared from the Inu-taichi's view.


	6. Flowers

Chapter 5

~\.../~

'Dear kami, this is so _boring!_' Miyuki thought to herself, after thirty minutes of silent flight. She was considering bothering Sesshomaru for lack of a better thing to do, when they finally began to descend.

"Finally!" Miyuki cried, momentarily forgetting the demon holding her captive.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "What did I tell you about speaking." He stated more than asked, while unceremoniously dropping Miyuki to the ground.

She jumped to her feet and in an annoying, sing-song voice said, "To not to~, and that's why I did it."

Sesshomaru's fingers twitched as he thought, 'I said that she would keep her head. I made no promises on the other appendages.' He was about to carry out his mental threat when a voice cried, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Any thoughts of dismemberment -or murder- fled his mind as he turned to his ward, who was currently running towards the demon lord. He knelt down and she stopped right in front of him, beaming brilliantly. Sesshomaru, to the shock of Miyuki reached out and patted the girl's head before standing up and leaving the clearing they were in. Miyuki wondered if he had forgotten her, and was about to sneak away when he stopped and said, "Girl. If you attempt to flee, I will not kill you, but I will make sure you never walk again." He then continued out of the clearing and into the forest.

Miyuki shivered. 'Okay, so running's a no go.' she sighed. 'I'm doomed.' with that, she walked to the edge of the forest plopped down against a tree. She stared off into space, wondering how she was going to survive the next month, when the little girl sat next to her.

"Hello miss!" she said.

"Hey." Miyuki replied absentmindedly.

"Rin's name is Rin! What's yours?" The child asked enthusiastically.

Finally looking up at the girl, she said, "Miyuki."

"Would you like to pick flowers with Rin?" Rin asked politely.

Miyuki smiled. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' she thought, holding out her hand to Rin. The girl giggled and led the teen towards the field she saw earlier.

"Come on Master Jaken!" she shouted, "Rin will replace the flowers you accidentally burned!"

Hearing this, the toad grumbled and followed the two of them.

…

Miyuki was stumbling around the field holding the huge, growing pile of flowers that the girl in orange had picked so far. She was wondering if the girl would notice half the flowers missing, when she heard an awed gasp. She looked to see Rin staring at the top of a steep rock formation. Uncertain as to what she was looking at, Miyuki asked her.

"Right at the top, there's a beautiful flower! Rin has never seen one like it!" the girl face fell, "It's too high for Rin to climb though..."

Miyuki thought the girl looked as though she may cry, so she said, "Don't worry Rin, I'll get it for you." Rin's eyes sparkled, "Really?" she asked, "Thank you!" she then sat down to patiently wait for her flower. Miyuki looked at the nearly vertical rock and sweat-dropped, 'Why am I doing this again?' she looked at Rin's expectant face. 'Oh yeah...' She then walked up to the bottom of the lump of rock, and began climbing.

Jaken, who knew of Sesshomaru's plan, realized what the girl was doing, and ran over waving his staff about. "You stupid human! Get down before you kill yourself and ruin Sesshomaru-sama's brilliant plan!" He squawked.

"Psh, I'm not going to get hurt. Plus Rin really wants this flower." The blonde replied grabbing the beautiful flower and gently tossing it to Rin. "See? I'm completely-" she froze when she felt the ledge she was standing on shift. She scrambled to grab the top of the rock but it was too late. The ledge fractured, then completely snapped off, and Miyuki began the 30 foot drop to the ground. She heard Rin scream and thought to herself, 'Kami, please let it be quick.' She shut her eyes waiting to hit the ground when her descent was halted much more gently.

"You caught her my lord!" Rin exclaimed.

'...what?' Miyuki thought, opening her eyes. Sure enough, there he was, holding Miyuki bridal style off the ground. Rin, realizing that Miyuki was fine, ran off to toss flowers on Jaken, who promptly ran, terrified, in the opposite direction. Miyuki was about to, grudgingly thank Sesshomaru for saving her life when she realized where his hand was. On. Her. Boob.

"Uwah! Hentai!" She screamed, slapping him-which resulted in being dropped to the ground- and scooted away a bit while glaring at him. Sesshomaru was less than pleased.

"Wench! You dare assault this Sesshomaru?" He said menacingly.

"Of course I dare! Especially if you're groping me!" she replied, now standing up, hands on hips.

He sneered, "You believe that I would deign to do such a thing? To you no less?"

Miyuki flinched. She was always a bit sensitive about her looks, and never thought herself pretty. She turned her head and walked away muttering, "Thanks for reminding me..."

Sesshomaru was surprised at how quickly she let it drop. She was quite defiant earlier, but now she barely had a few words to say. Shrugging it off, he walked to a nearby tree to relax. Little did anyone know, hat he was admiring the backside view of the tall blonde.

'Perhaps my words were a bit hasty.' he thought, 'For a ningen she's rather acceptable.' Being as no one was looking, he indulged in a secret, perverted smirk.

'Perhaps this month shall not be so bad after all.'

A.N. Okay, I feel like maybe I moved things a bit too fast, however, a reviewer gave me the idea of making Sesshomaru a pervert, and I went with it. Iwill say now, that this will probably not be one of those novel size fanfictions, being as I most likely don't have the patience for it. -.- Anyhoo, hope you enjoy. I will work on a new chapter either tonight, or a in the next couple days. (OGT testing for... I wanna say sophmores?... at my school means a weird, but short class schedule for me, so maybe I will head out somewhere next week and crank out a few chapters. (Maybe even one that more than two freaking pages!) SO, enjoy, and as many of the authors of this site say,

Ja~ne! -SIM99


End file.
